The Healer
by ace1014
Summary: Bella has had enough of being ignored by Jake so she confronts him admitting to him she loves him. He imprints after having sent her away. Her parents reveal she is adopted - and turns out Paul is her brother. She will come to be integral in the tribe.
1. Chapter 1

Bella sat and stared at the phone uselessly hoping that it would ring and her Jacob would be on the other side. But the phone remained silent. She knew that her Jacob was gone. She had seen him once or twice with Sam, the same Sam who Jake had once been so scared of. With the silence came the implied rejection. The fact that it was only implied gave her hope that he still cared. Sometimes Bella found herself wishing that he had just ripped that hope away so that she could mourn his loss and heal. As long as she had hope she would never move on.

Without Jake Bella found herself floating with no real anchor – no one who really cared about her. Added onto that was the fact that her father had been acting shifty as had her mother. Renee and the ever-virile Phil were flying up on Friday. Bella knew in her gut that this visit was going to bring cataclysmic change. Gathering her courage she dialed the familiar number.

"Hello."

Bella closed her eyes bracing herself for what was going to be said. "Hey Billy. I was wondering if Jake was there."

Silence seemed to echo down the line. Billy had told her excuse after excuse. The man who had been like another father to her was speaking to her like she was a stranger – and it hurt like a bitch.

"Bella you call everyday and everyday I tell you he doesn't want to talk to you."

Bella felt a tear run down her cheek. "I know that but I need to hear him tell me that. I need that, honestly, I think I deserve that much at least."

Billy sighed, "Is that truly for the best?"

Bella nodded. "I'm on my way and I will just wait until he gets there."

With that said she hung up the phone. This was going to hurt but she needed to hear it. She had survived Edward – with the help of Jacob. Forced to re-evaluate their relationship she had realized how unhealthy and unequal it had been. Bella didn't know what she had done to Jake but she needed to hear it from his own lips not from his father.

Grabbing her keys she made her way towards her second home. Turning off her truck she breathed in the distinct scent of La Push. It always called to her, made her feel safe and secure. Despite being a pale face, Bella had never felt ostracized until now. She wondered if this would be the last time she would be allowed in La Push. Her heart hurt at the thought.

A knock on her window interrupted her thoughts and she realized that several hours had passed. Stepping out of her truck she saw how much he had changed. Her Jake had been erased. Gone were the carefree smiles and warm hugs. A frown marred his hulking frame and his eyes refused to meet hers.

"What are you doing here Bella? I thought my not coming to the phone let you know my feelings."

Bella felt his words like a punch in the gut. Standing tall she promised herself that she would be strong. She was done being a pussy. "Jacob Ephraim Black, man the fuck up. I need you to tell me exactly what the fuck your sudden grade school silent treatment means."

On the porch Billy laughed at the firecracker. It was good to see Bella back to herself. Sam and the guys jaws dropped at her response. Jake's jaw ticked trying to control his emotions. His eyes remained down as he tried to gather the right words.

"I don't know how else to show you that you don't belong on the Rez. I'm done with this bullshit, Bella. I don't want to deal with all your shit."

His words were clipped and controlled. Each word hit her hard and their audience saw her eyes tear up. Bella nodded k owing that this was what she needed. This was her closure, her goodbye to the man Jake use to be. Being honest with herself she had loved that man not whoever stood before her now.

With amazing grace and composure Bella leaned in and kissed his cheek breathing in his scent. "Goodbye Jake. Thank you for holding me together and I'm sorry if putting back together the shattered pieces of my heart caused you any problems. I realized something that may not even mean anything to you but I need to say it. I'll miss you Jake. I'll miss the man who gave me a shoulder to cry on and a smile when I was down. I'll miss the fun we had and the laughs. I'm going to miss the man who stole my heart."

Jake's head snapped up meeting Bella's eye in shock. In an instant everything else faded away and all that mattered was his Bella.

Having said what she needed to say she got into her truck and drove away with tears streaming down her face.

Jake watched her go and felt his heart break. She loved him and he had imprinted on her. He was destined to be his mate – his to protect, his to love until he breathed his final breath. He had just told his mate that she didn't belong on the Rez, that he was done with all her bullshit. He wanted to call back his words. He felt his wolf rise mad at having hurt his mate – wanting to chase her down and claim her.

Billy recognized the look on her face; he had found his mate. Billy ached for both his son and the woman he thought of as a daughter. Sam's wolf as well as the wolves of the rest of the pack recognized the Alpha wolf in Jake despite Sam holding that position. Giving into the wolf he transformed and raced after his mate in order to keep a watch over her.

The days passed and his wolf was growing agitated. His mate was crying because of him and her mother was coming. His fear was that she would leave him. He howled in outrage and returned home to think on how to fix the clusterfuck that was his life.

Bella sat in the living room her poker face in place. She had no idea why Renee and Phil were here but she knew whatever was being revealed tonight was life changing. Renee cleared her throat. _Let it begin_.

"Bella we need to tell you something important. You see…well…you were…uh…oh hell…you're adopted."

Bella kept her face clear of any emotion. In a rush Renee told all.

"Your mother was my best friend. She had an affair with a married man. He was attentive but turned abusive when she wanted out. Your mother was form the Makah Reservation and your father was Quileute. In labor she died. I think she gave up on life."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Your father was Jonathan Long."

Bella sucked in a breath at that. She knew the name Long. It was Paul's last name – Sam's right hand man was biologically related to her.

"Does Paul know?"

Charlie and Renee shook their heads.

"I need some time to think things through, to figure out how I feel about this. You'll always be mom and dad but I need time."

They nodded and she went to bed knowing that tomorrow she would have to tell Paul that the pale face he hated so much was his sister.

Too soon it was morning and time for her to man up. Wiping away her tears Bella got dressed and made her way to the Reservation. She hoped that this visit would turn out differently then her last. She had no real expectations. Paul had never liked her and if her best friend hated her she knew that Paul had to hate her as well. It was only once she was across the border that she realized she had no idea where Paul lived.

With a sigh she pulled up to Jake's house. Cursing her bead luck she knocked on the door. A disheveled Jake opened the door. Before he could chew her out she assured him that she wasn't there to start any more drama.

"I'm sorry for knocking on your door but I needed to ask Billy a question."

Jake was mesmerized and soothed by his Bella's mere presence. He knew that he should apologize and beg for forgiveness but he was speechless. He moved to the side letting her in. His wolf was clawing to the surface letting his presence known as his warm brown eyes turned a golden hue. He barely contained his need to claim her so that all would know that she was his. His wolf calmed when it realized that both parts of Jacob were working in unison. First they needed to figure out what she needed Billy for.

"I'll get him for you."

Bella was shocked at the difference in Jake. Last time he had chewed her out like she was a common two-bit whore. Now he was acting like her Jacob, the man she had fallen for. Shaking her head she tried to dislodge those thoughts before they were planted. Her Jacob was gone, now it was Sam's Jacob.

Jake woke his dad up with a scowl. He didn't want to be away from Bella. Billy was tempted to slap his son upside the head for waking him but seeing the golden eyes made him hurry. His son's wolf was out which meant either Bella was here or she was in trouble.

"What's wrong Jake?" 

Jake growled wanting to be with his Bella while he could. "Bella wants to ask you a question."

Billy nodded knowing better than to piss off an agitated Alpha. Jake inhaled the scent that was Bella. His wolf purred in satisfaction His Bella smelled like sex there was no other way to describe it. He wanted to dive into her sweet pussy and eat her out. His mere presence was making her wet heightening her edible scent.

Billy cleared his throat while Jake tried to get his shit together. "You wanted to ask me a question?"

Bella smiled and in response Jake smiled back. "I need to know where Paul lives."

Jake growled possessively. _She was his_. "Why do you need to know that?"

Billy sighed knowing that the shit was about to hit the fan.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Jake it is none of your business why I need to know."

Jake tried to calm but his wolf was having none of that. "It is my business Isabella."

Bella stood outraged. "Jacob Ephraim Black you made your feeling known and that makes everything about me as far from your business as possible."

Jacob growled in outrage. Billy cut in before his son could dig himself any deeper. "Bella why don't I just invite Paul here."

Bella sighed, "Thanks Billy. Let him know that it is important."

Jake frowned wondering what the hell Paul had to do with Bella. The silver wolf had made his opinion on the leech lover very clear. He claimed that no one would welcome the pale face into the tribe. Jake shook his head. Paul was angry at the world and needed someone to focus it on. Poor Bella had the anger of an enraged wolf.

Jake heard the footsteps of an agitated Paul. The door slammed. "What the fuck does she want?"

Bella straightened her spine and stared him down. "I…my parents told me something that I think you should know."

Paul growled. "So what is it?"

Bella sighed, "Do you want to go to another room. I'm not sure if you would want anyone else to know."

Paul raised an eyebrow and looked at Jake who was barely containing his wolf who wanted to grab her and hold her close. Paul shook his head. "Nah, lets just get this over with."

Bella shrugged, "You want the blunt version fine. I'm your sister – well half sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Paul's body shook, as the words seemed to repeat in his head. The leach lover was his sister. The bitch was lying; there was no other explanation. His eyes narrowed in on the botch. "What the fuck!"

Bella squared her shoulders refusing to stand down. "You heard me. I am your half-sister. I felt you should know before the shit hits the fan."

Paul growled warningly and Jacob snarled back, his wolf taking fully causing his yellow eyes to glow. _No one threatened his mate._ "Calm yourself Paul."

Immediately Paul's body slumped into a submission he never held before, even in the presence of their current alpha. The wolf in Jake was done laying back and allowing others to lead. He claimed his right of alpha and felt his body sigh in relief. It was not natural for him to submit his will to others.

Turning he faced his mate and a purr of satisfaction left him. She was perfection and all his. Predatorily he approached her as she took steps backward until she hit the wall. He smiled a feral smile as he pressed himself against her. He felt her body relax against him and purred his satisfaction. Her body knew whom it belonged to. Now he only had to clarify it to her mind.

Bella knew she should not be acting as she was. It was hard for her to remember anything with his hot body pressed against her. If she closed her eyes she could almost forget the pain he had caused her. She had to remind herself that he had made it clear that he wanted nothing from her. Opening her mouth to demand he let her go she found his mouth covering hers, possessing hers.

Jake pressed himself further into her barely suppressing the urge to claim her regardless of the others presence. His tongue took possession of her mouth staking his claim. He pulled back and stared her into submission. Unconsciously she dropped her head and bared her neck to him. Leaning in he declared, "MINE." She tried to back up denying his proclamation but he pressed harder, "MINE."

Bella shook herself, "What the fuck Jake. You told me…"

Jake cut her off not wanting to hear the lies he had told her. "I lied. I was forced to but circumstances have changed. First you should have your talk with Paul. He will behave respectfully toward you."

Jake allowed her to escape his possessive hold. He squashed the need to mark her. He desperately wanted to sink his teeth into her delectable neck, letting everyone know that she was his. _Soon. _He promised himself that it would not be long before she did bare his teeth marks on her skin.

Paul kept his posture as submissive as he could. He recognized the warning for what it was, a threat from the alpha wolf inside of Jake. A pissed Jake was impossible. He did not want to face a pissed, territorial, fully wolfed out Jake. Paul cleared his throat drawing the attention of his leech-loving half-sister. "What did you mean about before the whole shit hitting the fan thing?"

Bella sighed and sat herself across from Paul. Jake stood behind her caressing her neck, relaxing her subconsciously. "My mother was from the Makah Rez. She began to have an affair with your father. When she tried to get out realizing that he was married he hit her and she feared him. When she became pregnant with me she feared I would be left alone. She had a feeling that she would not survive my birth, and if she did not long after would she succumb to death. She made a will and on my 18th birthday I was to be told the truth and a letter was to be delivered. In the letter she told me about her love and what she had placed into effect. Two letters were also sent to the elders of both Reservations along with my birth certificate and paternity tests. She wants me to have my birthright, a place in both Reservations."

Paul's wolf burst and immediately rolled to his back in submission. Jake's wolf was pissed. His mate could have been seriously harmed. Paul's quick submission saved him from a fight but not from punishment.

Bella frowned a crease forming on her forehead. "Well that answers a hell of a lot."

Jake snorted pleased at her easy acceptance. "Phase back Paul."

Immediately the silver wolf turned into a very naked man. Bella continued as if her brother were not hanging in the wind as it were. "I wanted you to know so that when the elders call their meeting, their trial you will not be surprised. I do not wish to disturb your life. If you tell me to leave, I will leave. You will never see me again. At the trial I will be asked which tribe I wish to live with more permanently. If you decide that I am nothing to you then I will choose the Makah Reservation."

Jake snarled at the thought of a separation from his mate. She belonged with him, by his side. _She was his_. He glared warningly at Paul and the volatile man felt himself squirm in fear for the first time in his life. Looking into his alpha's mate and apparent sister he tired to smile. "Of course you are welcome here."

Billy sighed drawing everyone's attention. They had forgotten he was even in the room with all that had went on within its walls. "The trial will involve much more than that. Your father will be called on and if found guilty punished according to the laws. Bella's mother's family may try and claim her. Eligible females of certain age are still used in their tribe to make matched in order to brew connections within the tribe. We may have to fight for her and in the interim she may be forced to go with them."

With that Jacob grabbed his mate and ran to the woods. He would claim her before anyone tried to take her. He could smell her fear and arousal. He would explain about the imprint than claim her fully. His wolf almost howled in pleasure. _She was his._ He would make sure that everyone knew after tonight. The alpha was about to claim his alpha bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob stopped when he felt he was far enough away. He placed Bella down and pressed his full length against her, trapping Bella against a tree. His wolf purred at the contact. The urge to claim her flared again. _She was his._ No one would ever separate them again. Bella was torn between outraged anger at his behavior and her wanton lust at the man she loved pressing himself against her body so deliciously.

"Stop this shit, Jake! What the hell is your problem?"

Jake pulled back slightly, his body still firmly pressed against her. "I told you. Everything I told you that day was a lie. There is so much you don't know." 

Bella interrupted him, "Then stop the shit and tell me."

Sighing he kissed her forehead. "As you saw we shift into wolves when we get pissed off. Our control is shot for about a week when anything can ser you off and being near anyone other than fastly healing wolves of the pack is dangerous. After that you drop everyone save your family and of course your new found brothers."

Bella looked at him and he felt his chest tighten at her heart broken eyes. "I would have understood. I would have still loved you."

Jake wanted to howl in agony. "I know Bells. I never doubted you. But there is this hierarchy. The alpha wolf can give unbreakable commands. Sam alpha commanded me to not contact you and to completely end our relationship."

Bella snorted. "I hate that man."

Jake was shocked, "Why?"

Bella shook her head. "You know me Jake I do not want to start shit especially within your new brotherhood."

Jake frowned. It had been unusual that he had to separate from her completely and so devastatingly. The others had gone back to their friends in some capacity after several months. Not as close of course but still they could continue the connection if they wanted to. In fact Sam had not been happy with his imprint either.

"Explain Bella."

Bella sighed. She should have kept her mouth shut. "You know that most of the tribe accepts me completely. There are a few who do not like it when a paleface tries to invade their sacred lands."

Jake's mind worked overtime. There were times when she would show up with weird bruises or red bloodshot eyes. His people had done that to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bella shrugged, "What could you have done? You can not make people accept me."

"No but I could have stopped them from harming you!"

"How?"

Jake growled. "My father is Chief of the Tribe. Well for now. It would have been dealt with."

Bella sighed her head hurting. "Yeah well there are a handful who hate me for being so accepted among their people. Some hate me for my relationship with the future leader of the tribe. Didn't I know that he could never marry a paleface whore? He had a responsibility to the tribe to have strong natives, not nasty half-breeds."

Jake growled and pressed closer to her. No one would ever speak of her like that again and no one would degrade his future children. "Who?"

Bella felt a tear run down her cheek. "You can not over react."

Jake snarled. Over react. No one was allowed to degrade his mate. She had suffered enough. "Tell me who did these things to you."

Bella sighed and relaxed against his hot body. "I'll only tell you what I am sure you have surmised. Sam has always hated me. He is the main instigator. It was usually him who called me names or warned me away from his sacred land. He'd push me around but never hit me. He ler the woman he claimed was destined to be your mate do that."

Jake nuzzled her neck. "You are mine. No one else but you."

"She's beautiful Jake."

"Who?"

"The woman who thinks your hers. She's stunning, a beautiful native."

"Fuck that. No one is more beautiful than you, my mate. Now what bitch falsely claims me as hers."

Bella answered him instinctively responding to her wolf. "Cristobel Uley, Sam's cousin."

Jake felt nauseous at the thought of having that nasty bitch as a mate. They would be dealt with accordingly.

Bella shook herself and smiled at him. "So lets say we place all the blame on Sam's prejudiced misusing ass. What changed?"

Jake rubbed against her and almost fucked her immediately as her mouthwatering arousal hit him. "Wolves have this thing called imprinting It's finding your soul mate. Nothing else matters but her. When I met your eyes after spewing that shit Sam made me say everything else ceased to exist. You are mine, my mate. My wolf loves you as much if not more than the man has always loved you."

Bella felt her heart tug and she knew that she could either drag this shit out or she could jump him and enjoy herself. With that she kissed him with all the love and passion she had. She knew that shit had to be discussed. First being she wanted no secrets between them. For now she knew that her wolf needed her.

Jake responded and the wolf howled inwardly. They were going to claim her as theirs for all so see. No one could take her again. His tongue possessed her mouth as his arms wandered her body. In hurried movements their clothes were ripped from their bodies. Jake's mouth descended kissing along her neck until he reached her glorious breasts. His hands skimmed the silky skin watching as her nipples hardened and seemed to reach for his attention. He nipped and sucked her right nipple while his hands played with the left not wanting to neglect.

Bella's moans told him she enjoyed his ministrations as much as he enjoyed the tasting. He switched his attention to the other breast not wanting any part of his Bella to feel neglected. He groaned as her arousal saturated the air more and more. Finally he snapped and descended burying his head into her pussy. He inhaled greedily. He licked her cream in long slow strokes enjoying the tasty as well as the way his mate shake and begged him to go faster, harder. With a smirk he speared her tight pussy with his tongue bringing her a swift and intense orgasm. This tongue met the proof of her virginity and the wolf took over.

He pounced covering her with his body and thrusting his dick balls deep in her. He paused to let her adjust. At her nod he thrust, at first slow then speeding up as she screamed his name in ecstasy. He felt his own impending orgasm. His teeth elongated to those of the wolf. As he burst he fastened his teeth firmly into her neck. The bite brought her into yet another orgasm. Pulling out he licked his mark sealing it with his saliva. She was forever marked his.


	4. Chapter 4

They put their clothes on with smiles on their faces. "Your mine now Bella. No matter what else happens me and you are one."

Bella smiled back at him as they made their way back to his house. Once there they each steadied themselves, Bella to face her newfound brother and Jake to keep calm with his newly marked mate among a temperamental wolf. Billy smiled glad to see their clasped hands.

Paul frowned. He had gotten over his initial rage and realized that she was family. Billy had called him out on his prejudice, reminding him that his sister had been destroyed by the leeched. He was just accepting her as his and now his alpha pack mate was claiming her.

Bella smiled tentatively at Paul and he responded back enthusiastically. She was so relieved she ran over and hugged him earning her a dissatisfied growl from her mate. Instantaneously she dropped the embrace and stepped back baring her neck submissively.

Paul was shocked. No other imprints behaved like that toward their wolf. Rather they often went against what their wolf said. Billy was locked on her neck in awe. No other imprint had been marked. In fact few imprints trusted their mates enough to allow the wolf out when intimate. "You marked her."

Jake nuzzled his mark pleased by her reaction. She was his perfect match, the ideal alpha female. "Yes."

Billy nodded and turned to Bella. "You submitted to his wolf?"

Bella tilted her head. "Why would I not? My mate is both man and wolf. I cannot choose which side to love and cherish. The two are part of a whole. I love both as both love me."

The three men were in awe of her. Paul was silently wishing for a mate with the same attitude as his sister. He could not imagine being treated as the other wolves were by their imprints. They pretended like the wolf did not exist essentially denying that part of themselves.

Jake allowed his alpha tenor to rise. "We will have a pack meeting tomorrow to welcome the alpha female as well as deal with Samuel."

Billy frowned, "What has Sam done to require pack retribution?"

Jake growled holding his mate tighter. "He sought to mess with fate. He repeatedly harmed my mate and tried to separate us for his own end."

Paul growled not liking the thought of someone harming his sister. "What could he gain? He already has a mate."

Jake kissed his mark in Bella's neck smirking at her moan. "He wanted his cousin to be my mate, the future leader of the tribe."

Billy smirked. "Like you would ever tolerate her. Even I knew it was a matter of time before you either found a way around the command or took the alpha spot so that you could see Bella."

Jake smirked, "True. Now my mate needs sleep. It has been a long ass day."

Scooping her up he stripped her and himself and wrapped himself around her in bed. He felt her body relax. He knew she had been missing out on sleep. He knew that her body needed this. "Sleep my mate." Slowly he felt her give herself to sleep. Closing his eyes he breathed in her scent and dozed ready to protect his mate at any moment.

The next morning he woke to his mate trying to escape his arms. He tightened them in response. He giggled and he smiled back at her. "Jake I need to pee. And I want to make you breakfast."

Jake smiled pleased that she wanted to care for him. "Alright my mate."

Bella giggled as she slipped from the room. She quickly brushed her teeth and peed before gathering the things necessary to make him a hearty breakfast. Jake smelling the frying bacon and hearing the sizzling left the bed. At the kitchen door he smiled and felt his wolf relax.

His mate was dancing around the kitchen humming to herself. Catching sight of all the food she had made and was still making he knew he was lucky. The other imprints made their mates fend for themselves. Then there was Emily who liked to pretend that she was pack mother. That always pissed everyone off. She was a sister figure and it was so stupid that she should be able to command how she was seen by the pack. Of course they had laughed when she had tried to command them, as an alpha female should be able to. It slipped her mind that she held no power since Sam was not the rightful alpha. Jake was looking forward to putting them in their place and seeing how the pack reacted to the true alpha female.

Finished Bella turned and smiled at him earning a wide smile in return. "Your breakfast is ready."

A knock at the door interrupted their intimate bubble. Jake could hear that it was Paul. "Door's open Paul."

Paul entered and felt his mouth water as he inhaled the heady aroma. Bella smiled at him. "Did you have breakfast yet?"

Paul shook his head and Bella gestured for him to eat. The two wolves devoured all the food on the table. Both were feeling satisfied and ecstatic at having Bella in their lives. "Alright boys. I'll clean up here. You two relax in front of the TV. Remember we have a pack meeting at ten. It would not be appropriate for Jake's first eating as alpha to be started late because of himself."

The two moved to the couch and smiled hearing her bustling around. It was a homey feel. Paul looked at Jake. "We are some lucky sons of bitches."

Jake nodded glad that Paul had taken his head out of his ass. He seemed less angry as well. Bella did him good. "Paul during the meeting I want you to help me keep an eye on Sam and Emily. They both will be pissed."

Paul nodded. His sister would not be harmed now that she had her older brother in the picture. Bella was suddenly before them hands on her hips and a fierce look on her face. "Its almost time for the meeting. Let's go boys."

They laughed as they stepped outside. Usually they would run but they had Bella now. They started to the truck but stopped at Bella's shout. "Phase."

Jake looked at her. "Then how will you get there?"

Bella smirked, "I'll ride you."

His wolf howled in joy. She truly accepted him entirely. They phased in the woods and stepped out. Bella ran to them and ran her hands through their fur. She kissed the silver wolf's head. "You're a handsome wolf brother." She kissed her mate's nose earning her a quick lick to the face. "You're amazing my mate."

He crouched low and Bella hopped on. They took off with Bella giggling along the way. The pack that were phased were shocked at Bella's total ease with the wolf. Underneath that was shock at Bella's presence at all. Last they had seen she had run from LaPush in tears.

At the meeting house Bella dismounted. After hugging both wolves she stepped just out of eyesight. They phased quickly not liking having her out of sight. Once inside Jake sat in the Chief's chair with Bella sitting at his feet. It shocked the pack that Jake had finally taken alpha and that Bella had submitted so fully to him. They knew that shit was about to hit the fan.

As the pack filed in a scowling Sam and pouting Emily stood before Jake. "Why the hell are you in my spot with the leech lover?"

A fierce growl ripped from his throat and was echoed by Paul causing yet another surprise to the pack. Paul had been the most vocal in his hatred of the leech lover. Jake stood his frame seeming larger than ever before. His stance was lethal and protective. "Watch your mouth Samuel. I sit in my seat, not your own. You always knew you were merely a placeholder. I am alpha even while you held the meaningless title. I claim my birthright and place in the pack. I am alpha and that leech lover is the alpha female, my mate. You will show her the same respect you would me."

Sam's expression tightened. He sat pulling Emily behind him. Jake grinned. "No imprints are allowed at the meeting. Emily should leave."

Sam growled. "Emily has always been at the meetings. Your bitch sits at your feet my mate can sit by my side where she belongs."

The whole pack growled at that statement. Their wolves rose to the surface recognizing the slight to the alpha as well as his mate. Jake growled the loudest and most threateningly. He went to speak but Bella's movement silenced him.

She stood fluidly and her alpha side rose at this wolf trying to shame her for her submission to her mate. She smiled at her mate trying to calm him even a little. "Samuel you shame yourself. I may be Jake's bitch but to so blatantly try and belittle me by it. I sit at his feet because I accept my place. I give my entirety to my alpha. Just because your imprint denies your wolf does not mean my acceptance makes me less of a mate. It makes me more. My place is subservient to him but will always be above you. I am alpha bitch and you will not try nad degrade your alpha. Remember your place Samuel. The bottom of the god damn totem pole."


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob smiled proud of his little warrior. Sam growled and stepped toward Bella. Bella raised her hand instinctively and he stopped. She smirked as he uselessly pressed against an invisible barrier that protected her. "You can not harm me, Samuel. The alpha's mate is protected by the spirits."

Sam bared his teeth threateningly. "You are just a pale faced whore. I do not recognize your place."

All the wolves growled as one at his words. They took a defensive stance crouching low preparing to shift. Jake and Paul flanked Bella. Emily smiled a feral smile, her innocent façade sliding away. She sneered at the brunette. "If the leeches wouldn't want you why in the hell would the pack? No one wants hand me downs especially if the used goods were used as you were."

Surprising everyone Leah pounced on her cousin. Emily went down with a thud, her face slamming against the floor. Sam growled and turned to attack. Jake growled in his alpha tenor. The wolves froze and Bella ran her hands up and down his back in a soothing manner. His growl cut off and a purr like rumble escaped his throat. Paul smirked at his alpha.

Jake stepped forward so that he was face to face with Sam. "Samuel, you have pushed yourself too far. I hereby sentence you to house arrest until a council hearing can be called. Your house will be watched constantly and should you move you will be put down like any rabid dog should be."

Sam pounced but Jake grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground. He put his mouth against his ear hissing. "You question your alpha which was bad enough. I will make sure that you suffer for all you have done to my mate. You should pray for banishment by the elders. Take your bitch and leave."

Sam slowly rose from the ground and grabbed Emily from the floor. They scurried out. "I want two wolves on them at all times. I don't care how you schedule it just get it done."

Leah and Seth took off after the two; glad to pay them back for the trouble they had dealt their way in the past. Jake looked at his other wolves. "I will not allow my mate to be talked to without the proper respect. Is that understood."

The wolves showed their neck in submission causing Jake to nod in acceptance. The door opened and Billy wheeled in. "Jacob I am sorry to interrupt but the Makah tribe has already issued a request for the retrieval of one of their own."

Colin frowned. "Who from the Makah tribe is here? I thought the last one left weeks ago."

Billy shook his head and looked at his son. "They are claiming Isabella as their own son."

Jake growled. "Set a meeting. She is mine and is the alpha's mate. She will not be leaving me or this land."

The wolves nodded all seeming to agree with his pronouncement. Billy frowned. "This will not be easy Jake." 

Jake growled. "She is mine. She belongs to this tribe."


	6. Chapter 6

Billy watched as Jacob covered Bella with his body. The other wolves creating a barrier around the two. Paul stood imposingly to the left of the pair. Billy knew that this was going to go over horribly. The elders saw no reason to keep Bella in the reservation potentially causing bad relations with the Makkah tribe. Billy knew that this was going to be an impossible fight. The elders took their seats and he spoke, drawing the eyes of all.

"This council is called to order." A silence descended. "Yesterday, the Makkah tribe issued a retrieval request for a member of their tribe they were just made aware of. They stated that her mother had sent a letter requesting sanctuary from the abusive father."

The tribe seemed to erupt with loud denials. Sue stood, "Who are they claiming as one of their own from the tribe?"

Billy locked eyes with his son, trying to express his apologies but the yellow eyes of the wolf stared back. "Isabella Marie Swan Long"

An unnatural silence descended until Paul's father stood. "There are no other Long's save myself and my son."

Jacob and Paul both growled. The man may have seemed to the tribe as a good man but Paul had experienced his fists first hand while Jacob blamed him for this mess. The other wolves seemed to tighten their defenses drawing the council's attention.

Billy barely contained his rage. This man was the cause of his son's potential heartbreak and the possible breaking of positive relations with the Makkah tribe. "Your daughter, who when your abuse became too much for her mother gave to her friend and friend of the tribe Charles and Renee Swan."

All attention switched to the petite brunette who was almost completely covered in her wolf's embrace. Bella could feel the stares and despite herself tried to curl in to her mate's chest. Jacob let out a comforting purr as he glared at everyone.

Billy glared at the man once more. "There are plenty of documentations that support she is your daughter. They state that her mother's family will welcome her with open arms and are preparing her for the ways of the tribe."

Jacob's arms tightened around his mate. He knew what that meant. In no way would his mate be bonded to another. No one else would ever touch her. _She was his._ The wolf rumbled beneath the surface his agreement. These old men may think they had a say in her future but she would always be his. If they tried to take her they would face his pack.

One of the women of the tribe stood, "I do not see the problem. She should be returned to her people."

Paul's father laughed. "You never could think. If she is my daughter than her people are also ours. That is the issue."

"But she has never been a part of the tribe. She has always just been a paleface. There is no need for there to be any kind of incident with relations to Makkah over her. She will find a welcome to her mother's family and will be settled with a bonded of her family's choice."

All the wolves growled at this silencing the heated debate. Jacob voice reverberated in hall. "She will go no where." Bella relaxed against him at his pronouncement. "She stays by my side."

Old Quill cleared his throat gaining the eyes of all. "Jacob Black you have yet to take your place among the council and have no say on the dictates of the tribe. Until you become Chief your opinion may be expressed but is not the end of all."

Billy shook his head at the old man. He was so out of touch any more. There were days were he engaged so well and others when he forgot simple things, like the fact he just told the alpha of the pack that he had no say in where is mate would go.

Jacob growled. "My mate will be by my side. No one shall remove her."

The tribe were silent. They knew of the pack but had not realized who the members were before now. The Alpha mate was the one being forced out. The gravity of the situation hit them all. There was no way the pack would let her go and there was no way the Makkah tribe would accept a no.

Seth ran into the hall, "Jacob, Sam took off. I followed him as far as I could. He took Emily and they made it to the Makkah tribe."


End file.
